


Us Gays have to stick together

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Talking, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “What’s wrong?”Lance looks up at the question and is greeted with a tired but friendly expression. Shiro still sleeps most of the time, so Lance didn’t expect him to hear his dramatics.“Nothing! Nothing! Everything’s just peachy!” Lance laughs, making an Ok-Sign with his hand which only earns him a raised eyebrow and a stern look.“Lance.” Shiro says in that tone of his that always makes Lance flinch. “I can tell something is off.” He pauses for a second, and Lance’s stomach drops when he speaks again. “Is it something about Keith?”





	Us Gays have to stick together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> HELLO EVERYONE! I'm here with my first fic for season 7 even though it didn't even air yet ASKJawh! HAVE YOU ALL CELEBRATED THE WHOLE WEEKEND OVER THOSE SPOILERS BECAUSE I SURE HAVE! That's also the reason for this tiny fic! I had a conversation about this with my dear friend @bleusarcelle and since it was her birthday this weekend I whipped up this little something! :D I would LOVE to see Shiro and Lance have this kind of heart to heart in the show! And... because it's me, I couldn't resist making this Klance ;D
> 
> As always I want to take the time to thank each and every one of you who read my stories. Seriously, I will never be able to express how much this means to me. It's thanks to Voltron that I found the passion to write this intensly again, after YEARS of not writing a word. And of course to all of you who keep encouraging me to write with all your lovely support! ;A;

Lance never knew that space is this empty. Well, technically he knows it’s mostly dark matter, but ever since they started traveling with the castle they encountered one fantastic planet after another. Flying through the vastness of space with just their lions is a whole different matter though.

Lance sighs and plops his cheek into his hand. He’s sitting crossed leg on the pilot’s seat, making Red do all the work for him. At least the team is finally back together. With even more people though. Krolia, Romelle and Yorak, Keith’s space wolf, are traveling with them now.

Keith …

He sure changed in the two years he was gone. He grew taller, his mullet got even more ridiculous and for some stupid reason Lance can no longer deny that he’s just incredibly _handsome_. Lance always had a weak spot for Keith, but the moment he stepped out of that pod, Lance had almost lost his mind.

He groans, running a hand down his heated cheeks. There has to be something wrong with him. He’s never been attracted to a boy before, and the implication of this feeling leaves his stomach in knots. Another deep groan leaves his lips.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Lance yelps and straightens up, hand already at his side to summon his bayard. When he turns his head though, he’s met with dark worried eyes.

“God, Shiro don’t do this,” Lance sighs, falling back into his chair.

“Sorry,” the older man chuckles, sitting down on the armrest. Lance scoots a little to the side to make some room.

Ever since Shiro woke up in his new clone body he took turns flying with the team. He said he had to catch up with all of them, and honestly the cockpit of a lion isn’t really a place you want to share with another person for too long. It can get a little claustrophobic.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance looks up at the question and is greeted with a tired but friendly expression. Shiro still sleeps most of the time, so Lance didn’t expect him to hear his dramatics.

“Nothing! Nothing! Everything’s just peachy!” Lance laughs, making an Ok-Sign with his hand which only earns him a raised eyebrow and a stern look.

“Lance.” Shiro says in that tone of his that always makes Lance flinch. “I can tell something is off.” He pauses for a second, and Lance’s stomach drops when he speaks again. “Is it something about Keith?”

Lance’s mouth goes dry, heart beating in his throat as he laughs. “What? Why would Keith bother me? It’s not like I even care about him or notice him or whatever. Haven’t talked to him ever since he came back anyway.” Lance says defensively, arms floundering in the air.

A small smirk makes its way to Shiro’s lips. “That’s exactly what I was talking about.”

Lance’s arms drop into his lap and he only stares at Shiro, while a big lump forms in his throat. His eyes are starting to burn, and embarrassment creeps onto his cheeks.

“Ugh!” he whines, hiding his face in his hands. “Fine! Maybe it has something to do with Keith,” he admits, blush creeping up all the way to his ears.

“You can talk to me about it. If you want to,” Shiro suggests, voice low and soothing. Lance breaks the moment he feels a warm hand on his neck. The truth is, he’s been dying to talk about all his feelings for a while now. But nobody would listen. Nobody but Shiro.

“I think,” Lance chokes out, voice cracking embarrassingly. “I think I like Keith.”

The hand on his neck freezes, and Lance’s feels fear sink into his stomach. Then Shiro starts rubbing his thumb over his skin and a warm chuckle leaves his lips. “Really now?”

Lance groans even more, heart beating a mile a minute. “I know it’s weird! He just suddenly came back, all tall and grizzled, and cool, and he’s just so hot, okay?! I can’t help it!”

“Oh wow, okay,” Shiro says and barks out a laugh.

“Oh god, he’s basically your baby brother! What am I saying!” Lance whines, sinking further forward to hide his burning face in his hands. “I’m so disgusting!”

“Hey now, I don’t want to hear that!” Shiro exclaims. “Look at me,” he says, voice back to its soothing tone.

Lance reluctantly lets him peel away the hands from his face.

“There you go,” Shiro says with a wide smile, and Lance can’t help the small sob escaping his lips.

“Lance, there’s nothing disgusting about your feelings,” Shiro says, cradling Lance’s cheek in his hand. His eyes melt into a soft expression when Lance can’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Shiro is there to wipe them away though.

“Really?” Lance says, hiccuping as he rubs his other cheek with his forearm.

“Really,” Shiro says. “You’re still young. You have so much time to figure these things out. Even though,” Shiro pauses, a wide mischievous smirk spreading on his lips, “I suspected you might have a crush on Keith for a while now.”

“ _What_?” Lance looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. “How can you know it, when I didn’t even know myself?”

Shiro laughs. “Well, when I was your age I was also quite confused when I met Adam, but everyone around me knew what was going on even before I did.”

“Who?”

“Oh, Adam my ex-boyfriend.”

Lance lifts his head, tears stopping immediately.

“Your what now.”

The grin on Shiro’s face gets even wider.

“Well, actually we were gonna get married before I left for Kerberos. So, he was my fiancé I guess.”

“Gonna what now?” Lance asks, completely dumbfounded and his expression must be as stupid as he feels because Shiro throws his head back and laughs.

“You had a _boyfriend_?” Lance asks again because he just can’t believe what’s happening right now.

“Yeah, we were flight partners,” Shiro says, a knowing grin in place. “We were rivals back in school, but it slowly grew into something else.”

“Huh,” Lance makes, slumping back in his seat. “You had a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, we established that,” Shiro laughs. “Look. What I was trying to say is: you have time to figure things out, but,” he pauses, turning his head to look out at the stars. “don’t hesitate if you know what you want.”

Lance knows there’s more to this story. He can see it in Shiro’s eyes, looking at the stars with a longing that leaves Lance’s heart aching.

“Lance do you copy.” Keith’s voice crackles through the coms, ripping both of them out of their thoughts.

“Yeah! Yeah, what is it?” Lance stutters, completely aware of Shiro’s eyes on him which makes his face heat up again.

“Coran said we’re reaching a planet soon. He wants us to get down there and get some supplies.”

“Oh- Okay.”

“The planet’s quite big, so we’re gonna have to split up,” Keith explains further, and suddenly Lance feels a nudge to his side.

“Ouch, what-,” Lance starts, but when he looks up at Shiro and sees him wiggling his eyebrows, tilting his head to the com in an encouraging way, Lance’s heart stumbles in his chest.

“Ummm, Keith?” Lance starts, and he can hear his own voice too loud in his ears. His heart is beating a mile per minute.

“Yeah?”

“Do you … want to team up with me?” Lance asks, heart almost lurching out of his mouth. “I mean! We didn’t have any time to catch up! You -You don’t have to if you don’t want to! You can go with your mom! I mean you haven’t seen her for an even longer time and — “

“Lance,” Keith interrupts him, and Lance’s mouth shuts with a snap. “I’d love to go with you.”

“Re- Really?”

“Yeah,” Keith answers, and Lance can hear amusement in his voice.

“Okay! Great! Good! I ummm ...  see you in a few ticks?” Lance asks, voice squeaky and unsteady.

Keith chuckles. “Alright. See you soon.”

The coms go dead and so does Lance as he presses his face to his knees with a loud whine.

“I’m proud of you, kiddo,” Shiro chuckles as he pats Lance’s back.

“Say that after I actually survive this,” Lance groans which only earns him more laughter.

“You can’t die yet, Lance,” Shiro says. “After all you have to tell me everything about it.”

“You want to know?” Lance asks, parting his fingers to look up at Shiro.

“Of course! Us gays have to stick together.”

“ _Oh my god_. Shiro, I love you,” Lance says, laughing as he leans back. “I’m glad you’re back,” he adds, and his heart is ready to spill over with affection for this amazing man.

Shiro’s eyes melt into a soft expression.

“It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW that this one was rather short but as always I'd love to know what you thought! :D  
> Would you also like to see a scene like this in the show??  
> Do you think Lance would confide in Shiro like this? :D 
> 
> PLEASE tell me what you think and which scenes or lines made you laugh, scream or react in any way! :D As always keysmashes and smiley reactions are HIGHLY appreciated as well! I love all of you guys :D
> 
> **UPDATE: The lovely WinterAndLittleBrunettes wrote a BEAUTIFUL sequel for this story!! :D Please read it[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612339) and send her some love! :D**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Helping the Gays Stick Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612339) by [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes)




End file.
